1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double locknut assembly provided with a locking function or a function to prevent it from becoming loose.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been known various kinds of double locknut assemblies provided with a locking function. However, there has been disadvantage in that locknuts having a satisfactory locking function are difficult to manufacture while locknuts which can be simply manufactured have an unsatisfactory locking function.
The present invention is devised in view of the abovementioned problem inherent to prior art locknuts.
Accordingly, the main object of the present invention is to provide a double locknut assembly which can be simply manufactured and which has a satisfactory locking function.
Further objects and advantages thereof will be apparent from the following description of the invention.